ervapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zamboglians
Origin The Zamboglians were first born on Yangx'zi Island, then named Land of Profits (Named for their god The Profit). It was believed at that time that they were the only group of people living in the world and that the land was the only land in the world. One day two of these wolf type people set off on a journey westward. They did not return on their small boat. The tribalists living on the land of profits waited month after month. There was no return. Until 7 months after they had left the two men returned. They returned in a different boat, one they had crafted themselves, and in the boat they had two small jars of fertile soil to prove to the people there was land elsewhere. The three tribes of the Land of Profits joined together to discuss whether they should leave their homeland for this new found glory. The oldest tribe leader stood and said he will lead a group of sailers to this new land, as he named The Light at the End of the Tunnel or in their tounge Zamboglia. History THE FOLLOW EVENTS TAKE PLACE 100 YEARS BEFORE SEASON ONE AND LEAD UP TO THE ENCOUNTER OF THE ZAMBOGLIANS IN SEASON TWO BY THE SKAVARIANS UNDER THE RULE OF THE HAND. The sailers were no longer named People of the Profit, they changed their name to the Zamboglians (The ones who look ahead or the light seekers). They vowed to stray away from the ways of the three tribes who often fought against each other. They decided they needed to make someone a leader. Still on the boats they chose the man who offered to lead them on this journey. He took an oath written by the whole group and himself. This oath is still used today. They called it the Premier's oath. The Premier's Oath I as Premier, promise to present myself to the world and my people as an icon, I swear I will not provoke another nation, my job is to create peace, I vow to remember the lost and repair the broken, I pledge to treat every stranger as a friend and honor every friend, I give assurance that I will repay no less than a profit for one's help, and I commit myself to bringing the world together in an everlasting bond, like this oath. Arival at Zamboglia The Zamboglians arived on the eastern coast of Zamboglia. There was no intellegent life nearby, however animals and other life seemed to prosper. The land was covered in fertile soil, perfect for farming. Natural resource was also very abundant. Farms and villages began springing up. 5 years after their arrival the premier recieved a census reporting 5 million people. His power could not accomodate all of these people. He created a senate of 50 people one man for ever 100,000 people. The Premier became worried that future Premiers and himself could abuse the power he had, so he dropped many of the powers he possesed and gave them to the senate. 15 years passed and the first Premier died peacfully in his sleep. A tragic day for all Zamboglians. A New Light & Tunnel A new Premier had to be elected, it was decided he would be chosen from the now 100 men in the senate. A group made of the oldest men from every village arived at the small wooden senate building. After two weeks they chose Rag'tia one of the youngest men among the senators. He was a selfless young man and became one of the most famous premiers. The night after being chosen he fassioned himself a set of robes and crafted a staff. This began a tradition. Durring his time as Premier he noticed the 15 million people of Zamboglia were the fastest learners and the smartest people he had ever seen. He limited school to 5 years instead of the 15 the first premier had created. 5 years of school was more than enough time infact the students learned far beyond basic math and history in their first year. By the end of school at this time students accomplished the completion of three engineerning courses, seventeen trade courses (blacksmithing, carpentering, architecture, etc), Learned the 3 base languages used through the history of Zamboglia, went through intense healing courses, and learned the entire history of their people. 95% of students graduated without wrongly answering a single question. These atributes do not compare to today. Not only was the Second Premier known for starting a huge learning revolution in Zamboglia, but he also implemented bird mail. 15 years before season one Hawks and Crows flew the skies of Zamboglia, Hawks were often used by the more rich or leaders, crows were used by villagers. A bird wearing a piece of gold rope and a blue scroll canister was known to be owned by the second premier. 3 years before the start of season one this great Premier died. He went out on a walk one weekend and was found dead on his favorite place to look out on the world. A report sent to the senate says he died of a heart attack. This note along with his robes is now on display in the senate building in Zaria. Third Premier The Second Premier left in his will the name of a person he thought should be next for the job as Premier. His name was Yi'doux or great moon, a young senator the same as he was. The Second Premier wrote in his will, "He reminds me of myself, as selfish as it is to say it, I believe his honor is greater than any others. I think he should carry on the legacy as Premier." Yi'doux said the oath in front of the senate and was given the title Premier. The Third Premier had few accomplishments that are notable. He mostly improved the nation as it was. However as premier he began building an army not to attack others but to protect the land of Zamboglia. Under his rule outsiders were discovered. Near the end of season 1 a group called the Luthiens challenged their land, however the Luthiens were pushed away by an army troop of 3,000 men. The Luthiens became a tough fight, slashes in their skin allowed them to grow larger and stronger. The Zamboglians poisoned their spears, knives, claws and arrows. The Luthiens were the first outsiders to encounter the Zamboglians. The Zamboglians Patrolled their western border and fought with resistance against the Luthiens. The Skavarians, Dwarves, and Change in Leadership One week the premier was greeted by a Hawk at his window. The message read "Premier, we have met another group of people, they say they are Skavarians and they speak one of the languages the Luthiens speak, however they look different. They say their leader was captured by the Luthiens and we have offered our services. Date 1/1/2014" he recieved this one day later. That night the premier was poisoned and killed at dinner by a villager who had their home burned by Luthiens. The Premier had elected a Regent premier or a deputy to take over in emergency. He took the oath and became the fourth premier. He ate dinner at the Ovinium banquet with the other leaders and became aquainted with them. The leader of the Dwarves showed imediate hospitality toward the Premier and they became good friends. The Zamboglians had plans to build a capital and at this dinner the Premier shared the plans with Fargar. The Dwarves offered to build the metropolis in the middle of the lake in Zamboglia. Ohaflajad'nil, One who walks on the Sun, The greatest Premier in history "As the Third Premier died I became the new Premier, it is my duty to my people to do as the oath said. A war began at the Skavarian Palace, and I join and support the Dwarve's efforts in that war. After saving Toasthek's life from his son I offer him support as well. We fight for a bond that will hold the world togethe! Our capital remains uncomplete but I assure you 750 million people of Zamboglia will inhabit cities soon." From the speech "We are all Nil'oha, sun walkers" The speech above was given by Ohaflajad'nil to the senate after he returned from the royal Skavarian palace. The young regent premier had not yet said the oath and was frightened for the violent state of the world. Moments after he finished giving the speech he recited the oath in front of the now 1,000 person senate. As he left to his quarters he shouted over the senate "The Dwarves offered to share much of the rescources with us, I am forever greatful for their sacrifice!" Time of War The Premier often joined Fargar in his cities deep under ground. They were not very accomodating for the Zamboglian Premier and his generals, for they were often very hot. Somtimes they met in cities under glaciers and colder climates. The Premier continually thanked Fargar, his armies were taking the risks on the front line, while Zamboglians acted as protectors for the home lands. Zamboglians were attacked at nightfall many times often someone was killed, many times more than one. "I remember sitting next to the Premier, he looked at me and said, 'Ovinium, it cannot handle war, it will be lost, our culture and history will become a waste." An excerpt from the current Regent Premier's personal journal. 522683_251838418263600_324966135_n.jpg|"I am sad to say our friends and Family aboard the Pwalaba are lost" Premier of Zamboglia 224955_253948294719279_668210553_n.jpg|Raising Sail for Battle 533323_374741832586867_745556272_n.jpg|"The efforts against the Hand begin at sea I am desperate for volunteers" Premier 564788_370661179661599_977761931_n.jpg|"Our largest flag ship barely pulled out of battle last week" Message found in a hawk canister As the war came to a close many had died and many were hurt. The 2015 census alarmed the premier that 50 million citezens had died. That night he prepared a plan to reclaim the throne in the name of the Skavar. Sadly the plan was never released and kept secret. The stroke of brilliance the Premier had been working on for nearly three days was ready to be carried out, when a Hawk from fargar read, "The war has ended, Toasthek has defeated his son and Seleris has been beheaded by Paliea." City of Dreams, Zaria The Premier's first two years frightened him, he did not want to continue his job. He sat in his office for a few hours, the regent Premier sat next to him and said, "Premier, you took the oath, your job, is to bring the world together. There has never been a better chance to demonstrate your your power." The Premier look at him and nodded. He sent a hawk to Fargar, in the canister it contained plans for his new capital city, that sat in the middle of the lake in Zamboglia. He also sent plans for a canal system, with one main canal that leads to the ocean, and smaller branching canals leading to villages, cities, and towns. The city became massive. Fargar had already built an underground tunnel leading to Zamboglia, when he and other builders arrived the began work immediatly. Premier offered Fargar half of the diamond stock they had discovered in their mines for his help. The city was schedualed for completion at midnight that same day. That night at 9 o'clock p.m. the city was nearly 93% complete. This speech was given to the people of Zamboglia, the leaders of the world, and citezens of other nations. "Today as Primary, I welcome you to this famous night. An evening of new technologies and new light for the future. Not only for Zamboglia, but also for each and every one of you! Together we built a nation, but not just a nation, a world. I congratulate our miners on finding diamonds under Amgritch, and we gave half of those diamonds as a token of gratitude to the Dwarves. We thank you for helping us in the completion of our capital city, Zaria. We are forever grateful and i think the statue to Fargar behind me shows our appreciation further. We also thank Toasthek for his support in peace and diplomacy. After his poisoning at the Feast of Ovinium we were scared for his survival. Our doctors however were able to save him. We offered his country a Telescope, new technology invented by our people, to look into space. Toasthek was the first to share this news with our fellow nations, so we knew he wanted one. We also built a statue of Toasthek to show the unity of our countries. The Skavarians became a major part of our nation as well. We have decided to open trade with them. The routes will be guarded by our Primary Royal Soldiers. Every nation needs money and they have products we desire to have. Furthermore another statue behind me built of the Skavar. We have not developed relationships with many of the other nations yet, but we have built behind us, myself the, deputy Primary, and my senators, we have built statues of each nations' leaders. You may ask "why?" this is to continue the bond between each nation. These 20 foot tall statues sit in front of a building that will be the place of meeting for each nation. Where a council discusses conflicts and how they can be resolved. This is a council made from 2 representatives from each country. However this building is not just for the council. Visitors may arrive to tell of situations, and leaders may come to give help or answer/ask questions. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Council of Unity in Erva. (Curtain drops) Please, Attention, Please! Tonight, as i said is a great night, we are celebrating the opening of our capital Zaria. I have already seen businesses moving into buildings. Families moving into homes. I also see, each nation I mentioned earlier. Ladies and gentleman Party for the next three hours, the festivities will begin very shortly. I invite all the leaders into my Hospitality Suit in the top of the capital building, we will be discussing the two representatives from each nation, catching up on things we have missed, and talking about re-building after the "Great War." Thank you, I will see you all again tonight for the Christening at Midnight." : This speech marked the end of the war and the begining of the restoration period. The fourth Premier played a major part in bringing peace to the world. The Premier joined the other leaders in his suite above the capital, amd he had conversations with the other leaders concerning their futures. Accomplishments *Council of unity *City of Zaria *Durdate Canal system *Time of peace in the world *Reduction of schooling to 2 years, students learn more and faster than ever *Creation of Flag *Ending the Continental war *Discover of The Orklisa Islands *Current Period of Wealth, Security, and Happiness *Tradition of finding an Animal Guide Description Zamboglians are wolf people, though their name in the tounge they speak does not mean wolf person. Zamboglian literally means one who seeks light, likewise Zamboglia means light at the end of the tunnel. Zamboglians often live to the age of 80 but rarely make it to 90 years old. Most have pure white fur, however some have dark grey or even black fur. These men are hailed for their differences. Some can also have a different colored mane than their actuall fur, like the second Premier. It takes a Zamboglian man 5 years to be fully grown and a woman 4.5. They begin schooling at the age of 4. A Zamboglian takes pride and honor very seriously. The people of Zamboglia are concidered to have great manners and are a very civilized group of people. Government The government in Zamboglia is set up much like a republic. The Republic of Zamboglia has 4 branches, The Lex'zi or the judges branch, the Siadija'zi or the senatorial branch, the Liyi'zi, the military leaders branch, and the Udalia'zi, the Primary Branch. The Primier and his officials are often given the highest power and are listened to first in the government. However the power of the Premier is not limetless. The first Premier gave some of his powers to the senate avoiding the abuse of power in the future. The Senate has power to overrule some of the Premier's powers and the Premier can overrule some of the senate's. Senatorial Branch: Siadija'zi The Siadija'zi or Senatorial Branch has powers that are not outlined in conventional law. The senate approves every law passed by Premier, and elects the next Premier in succession to the previous Premier. The senate approves the Premier's appointees for the 'Council of Five Generals.' Military Branch: Liyi'zi Although most of the nations miltary consists of militia which are put in active duty when needed, the military branch is in control of all troops in active duty. The people in active duty have choosen the job of a city/village guard, or Primary gaurd. The major duty of this branch is Law Enforcement. The Military Branch is controlled by a council of generals. This council is named "The Council Of Five Generals." All 4 are appointed by the premier and 1 is elected every eight years by the senate. Duties of the Premier Some of the duties of the Premier are explained in the oath he takes when first elected. However he also has other powers in the government. He is aloud to declare war (senate must approve), however the oath specifically mandates he does not provoke another nation. Judges Branch: Lex'zi The Judges Branch consists of 15 main justices, 200+ judges, and 150 courts. The capital court is in the Capital building, this is where high value cases take place. All other courts are located around the nation, and involve day to day cases. The philosophy of the Zamboglian court system is that no mans voice should go without hearing, month after month the Premier approves the building of more courts and appoints more judges. Citations Images 1, 2, and 3: http://www.goldenwolfen.com/site/